Hearts United
by Lilyanna
Summary: Lily Evans is the leader of her band 'Hearts United'. She breaks up with her boyfriend without fail through her lyrics. what happens when she finds the perfect guy. Will she follow her heart or let down the band. Add the threat off the dark lord spinning


Summary: Lily Evans is the leader of a popular band that plays at Hogwarts dances, Hearts United. At Hogwarts they have a dance every second month and every second month Lily Evans breaks up with her boy friend through her lyrics. What happens when Lily Evans finally meets the guy of her dreams? Will she break his heart or let down the band. Add the threat of the dark lord weaving his evil around her. Written before Ootp.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner bros.  
  
Bam! The resounding sound filled the room as the dormitory door slammed shut shortly before a red blur streaked across the room. "What up, Lily," a voice sounded across the room from a bed in the far corner. Lily looked up, with tear filled emerald green eyes, at one of her four friends. "Elektra. Remind me, why exactly I started to date a Slytherin of all people?" Lily asked her black-haired, blue-eyed friend. However, before Elektra could answer, Lily's second friend answered. "Because your head girl and Dumbledore wanted the head students to promote house unity. So when Andrew the Slytherin asked you to go out with him, you naturally wanted to go along with Dumbledore's request so you said yes, which would mean ultimate house unity because he's Slytherin and your Gryfindor, and they've been warring for centuries," Bella babbled in one breath, not even looking up from her magazine. "What did he do this time, Lily?" asked Anastasia sympathetically, while glaring at her brown-haired friend for her bluntness. "He expects me to hang of his arm and be a bimbo while he shows me off to his Slytherin friends and cheats on me at the same time!" Lily shouted suddenly, her red head temper flaring. "Ouch, harsh," Elektra chimed, wincing. "Ooh, I'll kill the bastard!" Bella yelled. She was the most protective of the youngest of the four. Anastasia, however, had gained an evil smile that made her eyes sparkle. The other three girls soon gained equally evil grins and yelled at the same time: "Operation 2 months!" After this statement there was a mad scrambling under beds and soon the four were at work, racing time till 8 o'clock.  
  
*** There shouting had obviously reached the common room, because three boys heard and there was a collective sigh of relief that filled the almost empty common room. "So the most popular girl in school is finally giving Andrew, the greasy Slytherin, the boot. Good for her," Sirius Black, the Gryfindor heart throb said, casually leaning back in his chair, his black hair flopping casually in his blue eyes. "It's a surprise Lily lasted this long," Remus Lupin stated looking up from his chess match with Peter Pettigrew, amber eyes gleaming in the fire light. "Finally we get our little sister, Lily flower back," added Sirius "Since when was Lily our Sister, Sirius," Peter asked stupidly, his watery blue eyes shining with puzzlement. "Since, her parents died two years ago dufus," Sirius replied touchily. Him and Lily had a strange relationship. They would flirt shamelessly; yet remain on a purely planktonic relationship. "I guess I better not expect her at Quidditch then," said James who was head boy and Gryfindor Quidditch captain as he walked down the stairs in his black dress robes.  
  
***  
  
The soft lull of music filled the hall as numerous couples swayed to the music. A voice could be heard over the dull murmurs of all present. The music ended and a girl could be seen bending over and picking up and emerald green guitar and walking back to the front of the stage. She stopped at the front and her heels clicking as she waited for the halls attention. Slowly, a hushed silence fell over the hall and many threw happy glances at their neighbours. "You guys have been a great audience and we have one more song to conclude the night. This is called 'Cant hold us down" and is for Andrew of Slytherin house. A message for you Andrew, Good-bye. 1, 2, 3,"  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumours or two That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Elektra stepped forward as the others continued a complicated dance in the background and the crowd clapped their approval. Lily seemed to be having the most fun in her green heels, skirt and top, moving with Bella and Anastasia who wore the same out fit in blue and yellow and Elektra in red.  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Elektra and my girl, Lily Evans got your back  
  
Lily took over in a taunting tone looking Andrew in the eye, who seemed to becoming more furious by the moment. But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
She started in an normal tone again and began to dance with Bella, Elektra and Anastasia.  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down  
  
***  
  
Later that night the girls could be found in the hall packing up their equipment and laughing at the look on Andrews face when he found out he was the next victim of Hearts United. After a few minutes Sirius and Remus walked in smiling all over. "Hey guys," Lily called happily. "Hey Lily. Bella, Elektra, Anastasia," Sirius added coldly. It was a well known fact that The Marauders and Hearts United didn't get along and there only real link and the thing stopping The Marauders from pranking the girls, was Sirius, Remus and Lily's friendship and the fact that James and Lily had tied for house Quidditch captainship and were heads together. Also secretly the four boys were frightened of what would happen to them if they did try anything. A while back someone in Slytherin had pranked Anastasia and Elektra and before they could do anything about it, Lily who was top of every class (excluding Transfiguration, in which she was second) she had pranked him into the hospital wing and had all most disabled him of the privilege to have children.  
  
Lily never did find out why her friends disliked the Marauders so. "Sirius, could you tell James that I'm sorry for not making it to practice. I was busy writing that song and working on the dance," Lily asked. "Err. Haven't you got a head meeting with him in a few minutes," Remus asked, ignoring Lily's friends. "Oh, shit. See ya guys," she yelled before dashing out, leaving her five friends glaring at each other.  
  
As she went to dash to the Prefect rooms, where her and James were meeting, she felt an arm snake around her neck and pull her back: "You'll pay for ruining my reputation," Andrew's voice whispered in her ear. Sliding her wand out of her pocket, she shoved it in his stomach, whispering "Empty threat. Impendimentia," he flew backwards and she walked away casually, calling back: "What reputation. I seem to recall you didn't have one until me,"  
  
As she walked she thought she heard a voice whispering darkly: "The Dark Lord won't be happy," but she shook it off as a figment of her imagination.  
  
A/N read and review. I won't update until I have five reviews. 


End file.
